It's Christmas
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Nick & Ellis celebrate Christmas with Coach and Rochelle. Rochelle has a ' different' kind of present for Ellis. Nellis. Older themes.


Ellis finished vacuuming. He didn't particularly like doing housework, but he did enjoy Christmas, so in the spirit of Christmas, he was helping Nick clean their house.

Nick, on the other hand, had long since given up cleaning when he realised that the Christmas spirit was getting to Ellis. _"I can't have Ro and Coach over if the house looks like a bombs hit it!"_ he had exclaimed, the pressure obviously getting to him. Then Nick had carefully reminded Ellis that all the clothes and other junk left around was indeed, the mechanics, so Ellis had cleaned everything.

Nick was still deciding what he should cook for the next day. He had gone through cookbooks, looked online and even wracked his brain. But his mother never cooked. It was their maid who would just cook whatever she cooked every other day, then she'd go home to her own family.

Ellis wandered in, seemingly pleased.

"Was that the first time you ever vacuumed?" Nick teased.

"One of not so many" Ellis shrugged. "I have vacuumed before. Used to have my own house y'know."

Nick nodded, vaguely remembering Ellis mention a house along the way.

Ellis sat next to him at the dining table. "What's up?" he smiled.

Nick sighed. "I don't know what I should cook for tomorrow."

"Something delicious."

"You're not helping."

"Well, Nick, if it makes it any easier, everything you cook is delicious."

Nick smiled. "Thanks El."

"I know what we should've done."

"What?" Nick asked, frowning.

"Shoulda asked Coach and Ro to bring a plate."

"Is it too late? What if I don't like their cooking?"

"Well, you cook a few things too. Coach will probably bring a dessert, and Ro will bring… something. Maybe a salad or pasta dish. Or something with potatoes. Or she might bring some salmon, remember that time she cooked that real nice salmon?"

"So you didn't like the salmon I cooked you? I'll remember that."

"Nah, you will forget 'cause you're getting old. And I did like it."

"That's it! I'm done! You cook something you pesky hick. Fuck."

"Okay, I will. I will cook lunch tomorrow."

Nick raised a brow. "Okay. Do it."

"I will. Watch me."

"I will."

…

Ellis walked out of the kitchen. "Now we just have to wait until lunch time" he smiled proudly.

"Whatever."

"You're such a grump."

"If you burn the food I will beat the-"

"That's the doorbell" Ellis interjected. He walked over, Nick following. Ellis opened the door. "Merry Christmas!" he grinned.

"Merry Christmas to you too Sweetie" Ro smiled. She kissed Ellis' cheek. She looked at the sullen Nick. "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, you too." He walked into the living room.

"He is grumpy at Christmas every year" Ro sighed. "It's okay, your present from me will cheer him up."

Ellis frowned. "How?"

"You will see when you open it."

He shrugged. "Okay."

Nick walked out from the kitchen. "I think it will be ready soon. Where is Coach?"

"He will be here soon I'm sure" said Ro, sitting down on the lounge.

Nick nodded and stood awkwardly away from Ro and Ellis, who had sat next to her.

"You can sit with us Nick" said Ro.

"I'm fine. I will get the door when Coach gets here."

"Ellis should. You won't be in the Christmas spirit like he is."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever Ro. I bet Coach isn't as bad as Ellis."

Ellis shrugged.

The doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil" smiled Ro.

Ellis practically leapt off the lounge and dashed to the door, surprising Ro and Nick. He opened the door and just gawked.

"What is it?" Nick asked, walking around. "Holy-"

"Merry Christmas!" Coach boomed.

Ro walked around, curious by the couple's silence. "Whoa, Merry Christmas Coach love your Santa getup."

"Thank you baby girl."

"Merry Christmas!" Ellis finally managed. "That was so cool Coach, maybe I should've thought of that!"

"You're too skinny" said Ro, chuckling.

"I could be the buff Santa."

"I do not wish to see that" Nick replied.

"Aww, you're no fun Nick."

"Nick isn't in the Christmas spirit" Ro informed Coach.

"Again? Boy, don't you like Christmas?"

"Not particularly."

"I said my present will cheer him up" Ro smiled.

"I don't know what you bought but I hope so" Coach chuckled. "I brought y'all some presents too."

"Oh man. Let's open 'em up!" grinned Ellis.

"Sounds good" smiled Ro.

"I'll go check the food" said Nick.

"Aw, it'll be fine Nick, come an' open the presents!" Ellis whined.

Nick sighed and walked over, sitting on the lounge.

Coach passed his presents out, and Ellis passed out the ones from him and Nick.

Ro smiled and gave Nick and Ellis' their respective presents before passing Coach his. "Open mine last El, please?"

"Sure thing Ro."

Nick opened his present from Coach, which was a cookbook. Inside he was ecstatic because it was one he wanted, not that he would admit that out loud, and he got an apron from Ro. He looked at Ro, puzzled. "Why an apron?"

"I know you're the kitchen bitch."

"Whatever."

Coach chuckled.

Ellis smiled. "You are though. Just not today."

"Thanks for the candles and earrings guys. I am guessing Nick picked them?" she teased.

"Sure did" Ellis beamed proudly. "Nick is the best at picking presents."

Coach nodded in agreement. "He sure is" he grinned, looking at the gift voucher for his favourite restaurant.

Nick looked at the neatly wrapped present Ro had passed Ellis. "You gonna open it?" he asked, leaning over and giving Ellis a quick kiss.

"Yep." Ellis tore open the wrapping paper and looked at the box, frowning.

Nick's eyes went wide and he held back a gasp.

Ellis looked at Ro. "Uh… um… what is it?"

She smiled and pointed to the picture on the box. "See this? It sits on the side of your mouth so when you go down on Nick it will be like deep throating him without having to cause it's a vibrator."

Ellis blushed a deep red.

Nick glared at Rochelle. "Um. What kind of a present is that?"

"Well, Ellis said that deep throating you was uncomfortable so I decided to do something about it."

Coach shook his head. "I am out." He walked into the kitchen, presumably to check on the food.

Nick looked at Ellis. "If you hated deep throating me so much you should have just told me, not Rochelle."

"Hell, I can't remember even sayin' that."

"It was that one time at the bar when you'd bed drinking for ages" Rochelle chuckled. "I don't forget things like that 'cause I thought it was funny."

"Oh my god" Ellis rolled his eyes, embarrassed. He put the present aside and stood up. "Uh, well, thanks for the present… uh… yeah…"

Nick chuckled at Ellis' awkwardness. He stood up and leaned close. "We can test that gift out tonight" he smirked.

"Oh my god Nick" he blushed a deeper red.

"Food is ready!" Coach called out.

"What happened to you cooking everything today Ellis?" Nick teased.

"Shut up."

Nick chuckled, elbowing Ellis lightly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Nick."


End file.
